Mori Dae (Dark Shadow)
by TheWeightofUs
Summary: Daeris is a pure soul put through horrors unimaginable. Her fate was decided in the Second Age when Eru granted her immortality. Now in the Third Age, her fate has been sealed, and she must accompany 9 other companions to destroy a pure evil. Will she survive the long trek across Middle Earth after a certain elf catches her attention? AU, 10th walker, possible smut later.
1. History Long Remembered

**Disclaimer:****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

In the darkness of the night, I slip through the shadows; unseen and unheard. The silence and tension in the night could be cut with a knife, and still be as thick as wool. I kept walking at my quick pace, not daring to look behind me. I couldn't risk being caught, not by them. I hastily turned the corner and in my peripheral vision, I saw movement under the light of a lamp. I stopped dead in my tracks; my blood froze with my heart, my breathing ceased to continue. For moments, I stared into the light, looking for any other movement. After a long pause, I continued down the cobblestone alley, paranoid. My thoughts seemed to focus solely on the movement I thought I witnessed. Maybe I was going insane after all.

"You should have inspected the light closer. Maybe then you wouldn't have missed me," a voice whispered in my ear.

My breathing hitched and I rotated my body, quickly identifying the source of the voice. Irmo.

"I thought it was just part of my paranoia. I didn't want to hang around that place any longer than I had to. You know I don't handle light well," I spoke with a trembling voice, my whole being shaking. He must have noticed because in the next second he had his arms wrapped around me, trying to soothe my unstable form.

"I was only jesting you," he whispered quietly, "I meant no harm. How about we find a place for you to calm yourself, hmm?"

I meant to answer him, but the words stuck in my throat; I could only nod in response.

We walked for several minutes before arriving at a small pond, a giant oak towering above us. I swiftly jumped onto a lower branch and allowed myself to calmly drape my body along the limb. The Lord of Dreams stared at me with intrigue, but let me be while I appeased myself. I allowed my eyes to scan the sky, the stars looking like small diamonds embedded in a black fabric before speaking. "I apologize for my earlier demeanor, however, the light does bother me. It doesn't help much that a Lord of the Valar was awaiting my arrival either," my voice wavered for a moment before I turned my gaze to Irmo. His pale complexion looked like freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. His piercing black eyes gazed into my own, his lips turned up into the smirk I knew since I was a child. His dark brown hair cascaded past his shoulders and his frame towered over most men. "Why were you waiting for me anyway?" I felt my eyebrow raise in confusion and suspicion. It's been quite a while since I've been in the presence of a member of the Valar, and if they sought me out in reality and not in my dreams, it must not be something good.

"There is a growing power that is beginning to shroud the lands. A dark power that hasn't been felt in a long time. I've looked into your desires, your dreams and visions. I know you long for something to complete your life, to seal your fate. You need to travel to Rivendell, there you will find the knowledge you need. I suggest you leave soon," his voice was thick with concern, and I knew in an instant what needed to be done.

"You understand what I require then. I'll need it in the morn, for I'll begin my travel immediately. To Rivendell I'll ride. Is there a message you require me to deliver to Lord Elrond?" I brought out a pipe and some pipe weed before swiftly lighting it and breathing in the wonderful essence.

He contemplated for a few moments before shaking his head. He rotated his body slowly before beginning to stalk off for my requirements. I stared after him for some moments before returning my gaze to the sky. My thoughts drifted back to my beginning. How I came to be the person I am, how I met the people I knew.

* * *

I was born in the Second Age, but what year I know not. My mother died in child birth and my father abandoned me to fight with the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. I was alone in the world until Varda, Queen of the Stars, and Nienna, Lady of Mercy, found me. They saw the purity within my soul, and took me before the other Aratar. In the midst of the counsel, Eru Ilúvatar, the supreme deity above the Valar, granted me the immortality of the Elves, for I would need it to fulfil the fate I was granted. Why Eru chose to grant me immortality out of any other, I know not. I don't see how my soul could be pure, but I'm wise enough to trust in the deities. I was returned to where I was born, Númenor, the kingdom of the Dúnedain. It was also called Isle of Elenna (Starwards), and the star of Eärendil led the first of the Dúnedain to the star shaped island. I was trained under a strict warden; I was pushed to my limits, starved and dehydrated. I was tending to my horse when I was taken from the stables and placed on a ship sailing to Middle Earth. Sauron was defeated, and with that, the downfall of Númenor followed in 3319 of the Second Age. I was taken to the new found Gondor, and continued my harsh training. Scars decorated my pale skin, from both punishment and training. When my training was sufficient enough for the warden's approval, I was released to live as I pleased. I rode throughout Middle Earth in 1601 of the Third Age, searching for a place to call my own. I was brought with the other Dúnedain, but I had no family. I wanted to find a place with no reminders of such. I rode and rode, finding myself outside of Rivendell. I was an unknown guest, so I was immediately taken to Lord Elrond. His mind was presently on his wife Lady Celebrían. She was waylaid by Orcs and received a poisoned wound. Her sons, Elladan and Elrohir, saved her and Lord Elrond treated her wound, but her mind was forever ruined from the horror. She sailed to the Sea not long before I arrived, causing Lord Elrond to be depressed. We soon found a common interest in medicine, and not long after became friends. I told him of my life and what Eru granted me. He found an interest in what my fate would hold, and invited me to stay in Rivendell as long as I pleased. I eventually met Elladan and Elrohir, sparring with them from time to time. They were impressive warriors, keeping light, swift footing while delivering aggressive blows. They never beat me. Arwen was a sweet elleth, quiet and gentle when calm, but deadly when threatened. She faired differently than her brothers, her taking after her father while her brothers took after their mother. We quickly became friends, and most suppers were filled with laughter and smiles. Lord Elrond took me as an apprentice in medicine and after only two decades, I was as skilled as him. After several decades in Rivendell, I decided to take my leave, with a fond memory of Lord Elrond as he saw me off. He told me that I would always be welcomed with open arms, and that this was my home. We had a bittersweet goodbye before I rode off on another adventure. I rode out to a new place called the Shire, supposedly inhabited by small creatures called Hobbits. When I arrived, I only just realized how small they were. They were the size of small children compared to my original size, and my horse, Silma, was a giant. Most of the Hobbits were cautious, but when they saw I meant no harm, I was greeted by many of them. In the year 2890 of the Third Age, September 22, when I was in the Shire, a small little Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins was born. The tiny little lad was the last thing I saw before departing again. News spread that Estel was born to Arathorn II and Gilraen, but he was soon taken to an unknown land with his mother in 2933 of the Third Age. For the next years to come I traveled aimlessly over Middle Earth before returning to Rivendell. I was greeted with warmth and Arwen's excitement. She pledged her hand in marriage to Estel, or rather, Aragorn in 2980. He was a calm man by nature, and part of Dúnedain blood; he was honorable and we slowly became friends. I later met with Gandalf the Grey while visiting the Shire again. Bilbo had grown into a kind Hobbit, and had taken Frodo Baggins under his wing. The boy was born in 2968 of the Third Age and lost his parents in a boating accident the same year Arwen pledged her hand to Aragorn. I felt for the boy and spent time with him and Gandalf. The old wizard left on some important business, leaving me with the comfort of two Hobbits. I spent most nights with Frodo in my lap listening to Bilbo talk of his adventures with Dwarves by the fire. They were interesting tales, no doubt, but listening to them made me excited for adventure. I left soon after my long visit, and simply traveled.

Smiling at my long history, I put my pipe up and wrapped my cloak tightly around my small form. I was only 5'3", but I was deadlier than most warriors. I tied my hair up so I wouldn't have to brush it out much in the morning.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of my darling Silma neighing softly. The warm rays of morning shone through the tree branches and the morning dew slowly dripped off the leaves. The light bothered my eyes as I was accustomed to the dark, but I threw on the hood of my cloak to fix the problem. I swiftly jumped off the limb I slept on and walked over to my horse. My mare has been alive for almost as long as I have, and she knew me as well as I know her. All the supplies for my journey had been neatly packed and attached to the black saddle that sat on her back. I silently thanked Irmo for gathering my requirements the previous night and summoning my horse from her stable. Silma was a pure black mare that was almost as stubborn as a mule, so I gave the Lord of the Valar credit. The most stubborn thing she was. Well, she was stubborn to everyone but I. I pulled myself up and settled myself into the saddle before commanding her to gallop. "Noro lim, Silma," my voice held authority and patience. We traveled with speed and steadiness, making our way towards Bree. I was in Dunland the previous night, so the journey wasn't too hard on Silma. I wasn't comfortable staying in Bree, not tonight anyway, so I camped outside the town. I took the bit out of Silma's mouth and tied her to an oak branch before rolling out my bed roll. I slept under the stars with ease, and wondered what would happen tomorrow morning. Something told me I should wait another day in Bree before riding off to Rivendell, and my intuition was almost always right.

* * *

When I again awoke, a sword was placed at the base of my neck. I chuckled and kicked the feet of my attacker, quickly drawing the daggers in my boots and straddling the man's stomach. I had one pressed against his throat while the other was directly aimed over his heart. I pushed the hood back and found myself on top of Aragorn. I laughed as he looked disoriented from falling. I quickly sheathed my daggers and held my hand out to help him up. He chuckled softly before embracing me. "It's been too long, Daeris."

* * *

Translation:

(All Elvish is Sindarin unless I say otherwise)

Estel- Childhood name for Aragorn. He was given the name in Rivendell after Arathorn II was killed hunting Orcs.

Silma- (Elvish) Starlight

Noro lim- (Elvish) Run Fast

Daeris (Pronounced DAY-RIS)- [Elvish] Shadow Queen

* * *

A/N: So I decided to write a LotR fanfiction because I'm obsessed. I'm not an expert on it though, so forgive me if I messed it up. I hope you all like it so far. I decided to put in most of Daeris' past, but there's still more to tell. It'll be in later chapters though.

I'll be updating The Snow Lily soon, I'm just tired. I wrote this in 2 hours and now it's practically midnight. It's kinda hard to write well when you're an insomniac.

I really hope you all like this so far. Reviews and questions are always welcome, I love hearing from you guys. I'll try to update soon.

I love you all!


	2. Old Friends Meet Again

_Previously…_

_When I again awoke, a sword was placed at the base of my neck. I chuckled and kicked the feet of my attacker, quickly drawing the daggers in my boots and straddling the man's stomach. I had one pressed against his throat while the other was directly aimed over his heart. I pushed the hood back and found myself on top of Aragorn. I laughed as he looked disoriented from falling. I quickly sheathed my daggers and held my hand out to help him up. He chuckled softly before embracing me. "It's been too long, Daeris."_

* * *

"Yes, it's been far too long Aragorn. Almost 15 years and yet you haven't aged a bit," I laughed haughtily as we stepped back and observed each other. "Tell me though, how did you come to find me? Surely I left no traces that could allow you to track me," My curiosity overcame me and I asked out of speculation. He frowned and turned around; I followed his gaze to the frayed rope that loosely hung from the tree trunk. I groaned and trudged over to the crime scene. "I swear," I paused as I angrily yanked the useless item from its place. "That horse is going to be the death of me. While she's stubborn with others, she tests my patience. Silma, tolo, govano ven," I shouted into the distance and my eyes scanned the darkness. My heightened senses helped me find my beloved horse, even though she was on my last nerve.

"My friend, what are you doing outside of Bree? This is no place for you to be," He whispered as he helped gather my things for the remaining ride to Bree.

"I am riding to Rivendell, but my intuition told me to stay near Bree for a day or two. Why are you here Estel?" My voice wavered with curiosity as I eyed him up and down. His hair had grown to reach his jaw, his facial hair thickened also. His dark eyes were calm and his smile held joy. It's been a long time since I've seen a happy, familiar face. Something good must've happened…

"Gandalf told me to wait for two Hobbits in Bree. What is so special about this group, I know not, but I trust Gandalf with my life. If he sent these Hobbits to Bree, there must be something special about them. He also said he would arrive before them. Perhaps it's time you see him again. It's been quite a while since you've seen anyone, as far as I know," He finished speaking right when Silma approached us. Her black mane looked silky in the darkness while her dark eyes stared at the pair of us. Her head was lowered, almost as if she was apologizing. I raised my hand to lightly pet her neck while I slipped on her bridle. After strapping on the saddle and packing my bedroll to the back, Aragorn mounted Silma first. He scooted up so I could mount her behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso. There was nothing romantic between us, after all, Arwen pledged her hand to him in marriage. Aragorn was more like a brother to me, looking out for my best interests and protecting me. With a quick whistle and swift kick, Silma took off with a steady speed, easily galloping even with another on her back. That was one thing I had trained her on; carry two and still be able to ride with speed.

Dawn was breaking just above the horizon when we reached the town of Bree. I lifted my hood to block out the light while Silma slowed to a canter through the gate. Both of us dismounted her and I led her to a stall. After paying for rooms and the stall, Aragorn and I went our separate ways, both agreeing to meet again around evening at The Prancing Pony. While Aragorn headed off to the blacksmith, I sauntered off to a clothing shop that was around the corner from the inn. Inside, I bought tight black pants, a dark blue tunic, a black corset to go over it, and a new black cloak. There wasn't really anything wrong with my clothes or my cloak, but you never knew what would happen on a journey. My calf high black boots were still in good condition, and my cloak was still in one piece, regardless how many time I had to repair it. My grey pants had three sheaths for my daggers, not to mention the daggers in my boots. My sword was still in the chest I had in Rivendell, but I still had my bow and arrows with me. My white tunic on the other hand, was torn and stained. I would wait and change when I arrived at my supreme destination, but for now I'd manage.

* * *

After spending practically all day wandering around and buying medicine (in case there was an unplanned emergency), it was about evening when I began walked back to The Prancing Pony. I scanned the bar before taking my seat next to Aragorn.

"Turn around," He whispered in my ear before I complied. I felt my hood shift; it still covered part of my face, but I felt my hair begin to fall into place. I had it in a braid mainly for convenience, but I suppose Aragorn thought there was no need for it anymore. The glow from the fire light changed my light chestnut colored hair to an almost dirty blonde color. He ran his fingers through my hair to untangle it from the braid, letting it loosely fall to my waist. We were seated in the corner, so not many people could look at us very clearly. "There," He paused before taking my hood completely off. "That's better. Now you look like yourself," He smiled before turning back to the table to push a drink in my direction. I nodded my thanks before taking a large swig of the beverage. For ale, it was strong but warming. The burn felt good in a surprising way.

"So what do we do now, wait?" My eyes scanned the room, looking at the faces of the many men who sat drinking and joking about. My body stiffened when an old man walked in, but realizing it wasn't Gandalf I quickly dismissed him. I turned to Aragorn, who brought out his pipe and began to smoke the sweet hemp.

After a moment, he answered, "Yes, now we wait." So we both waited, drinking and contemplating about different things. We waited for nearly three hours in the loud tavern before four Hobbits entered with haste. I didn't bother listening to their conversation, but rather watched them very carefully. Two of them looked rather mischievous, almost as if wanting to find someone to prank or joke with. The blonde looked weary of his surroundings, cautious of everything that moved. The last of the group had dark brown hair and looked tired and frightened. The spoke to the inn keeper, disappointment evident on their faces. They all decided to have a drink, the two who looked playful ordering food and having an almost merry and carefree time. Every now and then, the two more serious Hobbits looked around the tavern, trying to find someone quickly. The blonde spotted us first, turning then to confront the dark haired one of what he saw. He too then looked our way. The orange light from Aragorn's pipe lit up his eyes as he stared carefully at the group. The Hobbit stopped a man passing by, quietly speaking. The man timidly looked over at us and began speaking to the Hobbit again.

"These Hobbits surely cannot be the ones Gandalf sent, could they?" I quietly whispered to Aragorn, keep my eyes trained on the four odd Hobbits.

"I was only informed of two arriving in Bree, perhaps they picked the others up on the road," He shifted in his seat, standing when the dark haired Hobbit fell, then suddenly disappeared.

"That's not…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Most of the men in the tavern thought it to be just good magic, they were too drunk to even think about it being something darker. But I, I knew better. That was only something a particular ring could manage, and it's been lost for too long. Maybe that's why I needed to go to Rivendell. This is what's sealed my fate.

"Come, we must collect the Hobbits now," Aragorn all but pulled me from my seat and dragged me with him.

Aragorn picked up the Hobbit who had disappeared and pinned him to the wall before speaking lowly. "You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill," He then picked him up and pushed him up the stairs, then again shoving him into a room and closing the door.

"What do you want?" The Hobbit asked, eyeing both Aragorn and I before shifting feet nervously.

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry," Aragorn whispered somewhat roughly. I grabbed his arm and gave him a hard look before releasing him.

"I carry nothing," The Hobbit spoke a bit too proudly before flinching and falling silent again.

"Indeed," Aragorn crossed the room, snuffing out the candles with his fingers before speaking again. "I can avoid being seen when I wish, but to disappear entirely," He paused again to lift up the hood he'd been wearing. "That is a rare gift," He looked at the Hobbit sternly, his hair in a disarray.

"Who are you?" The Hobbit timidly asked, inching his way towards the fireplace.

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked mockingly as he gave the Hobbit a questioning glance.

"Yes," He spoke in a near whisper. Were it not for my heightened hearing, I would've had to strain to have heard him.

"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you," Aragorn glanced at me before walking over to the Hobbit. I shook my head and sighed. The poor Hobbit, I feel so bad for him. Just as he was approaching the Hobbit, the door swung open. I had drawn my daggers and Aragorn had drawn his sword. Our enemies were the three other Hobbits that were sitting with the ring bearer. One of the playful ones held a candle stick, the other a stool. The blonde had his fists up, ready to knock out whomever his opponent was.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" The blonde Hobbit was surprisingly brave to show such courage against a man with a sword, let alone two threats. Aragorn sheathed his sword as I sheathed my daggers, seeing no threat from the small creatures.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you. You no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming," Aragorn looked down at all of the Hobbits in the room, before shutting the door and turning to me. He must've seen the expression on my face because he stopped and faced the dark haired lad.

"Frodo? Is that really you?" I cautiously approached the Hobbit by the fire, his eyes watching me with wonder and speculation. Slowly, I dropped my hood and I could tell he recognized me. He ran up to me and wrapped his little arms around my pelvis, and arms reaching down to rub his back. "It is you. By the Valar, you've grown so much. Last I saw you, you were a tiny little lass that would sit on my lap at Bilbo's. It is good to see you, my friend," The others may have been watching, but I could care less. My, he had grown. I knew he would've grown by now, but honestly! I didn't recognize him in the least. Never meeting his parents, I hadn't known how he would look when he was older.

"It's been so long since you've been in the Shire. Gandalf was expecting you at Bilbo's birthday. How come you didn't show?" His face was contorted with both happiness and disappointment.

"I'm afraid, my friend, I was delayed. I had planned on arriving, but I had to sort something from my past," He nodded in understanding, remembering the complicated stories I'd told him when he was a wee lad. The others looked confused at the exchange they saw before them, and Frodo said he'd explain later. They all nodded in agreement. The two playful Hobbits came up to me in wonder. They looked me up and down before looking at each other and bowing at the same time.

"Peregrin Took," Spoke one Hobbit sticking out his hand for me to shake. "You can call me Pippin, by the way,"

"And Meriadoc Brandybuck," The other said while playfully pushing Pippin and sticking his hand out for me to shake. "But you can call me Merry," He grinned up at me before being shoved by Pippin. I laughed quietly at the two Hobbits before me before looking over to the blonde.

"Name's Samwise Gamgee, miss," He nodded his head in acknowledgment before sticking his hand out for yet another handshake.

"And I assume I can call you Sam?" I chuckled quietly as he blushed and nodded, looking down at the ground. "Well, lovely to meet you all. I assume you all know where we're off too?" I earned a questioning glance from all of them before looking to Aragorn. He was watching the outside world from the window carefully. "You'll know in the morning. To bed with all of you, you'll need your rest for tomorrow," They all chose a bed and attempted to sleep. Frodo seemed to have a bit of trouble finding comfort, but now was not the time to be singing lullabies and reading bed time stories. Now was the time to prepare.

They are coming.

* * *

Translation:

(All Elvish is Sindarin unless I say otherwise)

Silma, tolo, govano ven- Starlight, come, join us

* * *

A/N: Well, Chapter 2 is up and running. Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been really busy. I hope you all like the chapter, and all the ones that come to follow. Feel free to leave a review, question or comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Love you all!


	3. Ride to Rivendell

Previously…

"And I assume I can call you Sam?" I chuckled quietly as he blushed and nodded, looking down at the ground. "Well, lovely to meet you all. I assume you all know where we're off too?" I earned a questioning glance from all of them before looking to Aragorn. He was watching the outside world from the window carefully. "You'll know in the morning. To bed with all of you, you'll need your rest for tomorrow," They all chose a bed and attempted to sleep. Frodo seemed to have a bit of trouble finding comfort, but now was not the time to be singing lullabies and reading bed time stories. Now was the time to prepare.

They are coming.

* * *

Pippin, Merry and Sam all woke with a start, their breathing uneven and their gazes flying everywhere. Aragorn stared at the window silently, not looking back at the Halflings. He gripped his sword tightly, though there was no reason as we were safe for now.

"What are they?" Frodo questioned out loud, not really referring to anyone. I suppose he was asking Aragorn, but I decided to answer instead. A loud shriek echoed in the dead of night before I spoke in a steady voice.

"They were once men, great kings of men. Their greed got the better of them, however. Sauron the deceiver, gave to them nine rings of power. They really, truly were blinded by their greed, not sensing that it would be their eventual down fall. They all fell into a darkness and are slaves to his will and desire. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths. They will never stop hunting you, Frodo," My gaze settled on the outside world, past Aragorn who was now gazing at me with an apathetic look. My voice was void of emotion during the brief mention of the Nazgûl. All of the Halflings looked scared at the news of Frodo's hunting, but eventually their gazes settled on the floor boards.

"Come, off to bed. We will start our journey to Rivendell early in the morning," Aragorn's voice softly echoed throughout the room.

"You get some rest too, Estel. I will take a watch. There isn't any reason for me too, but I'm still rather…" My voice trailed off as my gaze settled on the now vacant chair. Aragorn placed a firm hand on my shoulder and squeezed all the while quietly settling next to the door. The hours passed quietly; not even a snore could be heard in the darkness. Only when the moon finally began sinking into the waning night did I wake the others. I quietly gathered my belongings and led the others down to the stalls where Silma was kept. Seeing the gate knocked over and on top of the gate keeper, we decided to quickly take the back way out of Bree. Sam led Bill over the hill while following Aragorn. Merry and Pippin had a joyous time fooling around as they followed closely behind the two at the front. It was like they didn't have a care in the world. Frodo decided to walk alongside me as I tightly held the reins of my horse.

"Daeris?" Merry was now looking at me with a curious expression.

"Yes?" I answered in the same tone as he, smiling as I encouraged him to ask what was on his mind.

"What's your horse's name?" He was looking at Silma with a sparkle in his eyes, quietly observing the towering horse.

"Silma," I answered as simply as I could before I was bombarded with another question by Pippin.

"Well what's that mean?"

I softly chuckled before giving him a warm smile. "Silma is Elvish, Sindarin in specific, for Starlight," My shoulder was nudged my Silma before I turned back to the Hobbits.

"Why is she named 'Starlight' when she's purely black?" Both Pippin and Merry spoke at the same time, the same question obviously running through their heads. I stepped over a large root of a tree before helping Frodo over it as well. My mind thought of an answer almost immediately as I let go of his hand.

"Well, without the darkness of the night, you'd never be able to see the stars of the greater kings in the sky. Besides, Silma and I share a bond of companionship. As I had stayed with Elves for a long period of time, I felt connected to nature. I found comfort in the sky at night, contemplating how the great kings of old found their way to the sky. The Valar may have granted them the eternity of watching over Arda, or the deeds they had done earned them a place to shine in their glory forever. Silma felt the comfort through the bond and eventually adopted the same trait I did. We've been together ever since the early few centuries of the Second Age," All the Hobbits stopped to stare in awe at the mention of my age and of my companion. Silma gently nuzzled my cheek before turning to look at the Hobbits.

"Come, we must make haste if we are to reach Rivendell in time," Aragorn's voice hung in the air as I urged the Halflings to move forward.

We continued the trek over the uneven and rugged terrain until the moon began to slowly rise above us. Sam had made a small fire and with the rabbits I shot, we had a small meal. After quiet small talk, we all rolled out the bed rolls we had. Silma had lay next to me in an attempt to keep me warm in the cool night, and I gratefully snuggled next to her. Aragorn had taken responsibility for first watch, so with ease I drifted off to a calm slumber.

* * *

With a soft jerk I woke up to a rising sun. I quickly raised my hood as I began to saddle Silma and pack our belongings. Aragorn had roused the Halflings from their sleep before giving each of them an apple to eat. He offered one to me, and I gratefully took it and fed it to my steed. I wasn't really hungry this morn anyhow. We picked up our pace and reached the Weathertop Ruins by nightfall.

"We will stay here for the night, and take these so that you may protect yourselves well," Aragorn produced four old swords. They weren't much, but they would do for now. "Remain inconspicuous, there may be watchful eyes in the dark that mean to do harm. Daeris and I will be making rounds, making sure we're all safe. Rest for tonight," With that, Aragorn tugged on my arm and together we searched in the dark. I let my hood fall from its place and I drew my daggers from their sheaths. I swiftly climbed the trees and searched the ground below.

It seemed nearly an hour before I heard a blood curdling scream. A dark force loomed over Weathertop as I raced to the top, and I had to shutter at the sensation that vibrated through my spine. After finally reaching the top, I took in many things happening all at once. Merry and Pippin were crouched around Frodo, who was whimpering loudly in agony. Sam was standing, sword in hand, at least trying to protect the trio on the ground. Aragorn held a torch in one hand, threatening the Nazgûl in an attempt to drive them away. Two were stalking towards him, while two more turned to face me. I held out my palms, flames erupting from both hands, and rushing forward. One hand wrapped around a Nazûl's neck while the other clawed at its partner's face. They both produced an ear splitting shriek before scrambling away to where their horses were stored. I made an attempt follow them, but a firm hand to my shoulder stopped me from doing so. Aragorn's face held no emotion other than concern for the fading Hobbit. He was gasping for air as we rushed over to him.

"Silma, gwaem!" I called out into the darkness, waiting for my horse to join us. I set Frodo on the saddle before taking the reins and leading her quickly away from Weathertop. Aragorn explained the situation to the worried Hobbits before joining me.

"Can you help him?" Concern was evident in his voice, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. There was something else there…something different. Anguish? Anger? I did not know, but it wasn't important.

"I can help the wound, but to completely help him, I would need the resources at Rivendell. Help me find Athelas, maybe it'll slow the poison," My voice cracked from the cold air of the night, but I had gotten my point across. He stalked off with Sam to find some while Merry and Pippin held onto Bill the pony.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin's eyes were glassed over with tears before he looked down at Frodo.

"No, he won't die. I'll make sure he doesn't die. But he will be trapped in the shadows if we don't find a way to slow the poison. Fear not Pippin, there is always hope," I looked him dead in the eye when I finished, and his fear seemed to disappear in seconds. Now he only seemed worried.

The approach of a rider caught my attention, and I drew my daggers instantly. Arwen appeared from the shadows with Aragorn at her side, chewing on the Athelas to help turn it to a paste.

"Frodo, im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nÎn, tolo dan nan galad," Her voice tried to reach Frodo and bring him from the Shadows, but only failed. Aragorn had spread the paste, bringing out as gasp from Frodo. His voice was hoarse and his eyes had darkened.

"Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon," Aragorn's voice paused her own, taking Frodo from Silma and setting him on Arwen's horse.

"Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," Arwen stubbornly argued, walking over to the horse before glancing back at me. I gave her an apologetic smile, knowing Aragorn's protective behavior wouldn't disappear when it came her safety. "Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hÎr, tûr gwaith nÎn beriatha hon."

"Andelu i ven," Aragorn argued, grasping her hand in his. He looked her in the eyes, almost as if they held a silent plea for her to stay.

"Boe de nestad," I spoke loudly, breaking their moment. "It matters not who goes, Frodo is in need of Elvish medicine. I will ride with Arwen to protect her, if you wish. Just make your decision now."

Aragorn stared at me for some time before turning back to Arwen. "Be iest lin."

Arwen mounted her horse, taking one last look at her betrothed before turning around and riding off.

"I promise to protect her Aragorn. For now, worry not. Take care of them," His eyes were locked on Arwen's fading form, only nodding when I acknowledged my promise. I sighed and mounted Silma, following suit before she sprinted off.

Three days of nonstop riding over mountains and plains before a loud shriek filled the air. I turned to see the nine riding dangerously close. "Noro lim Asfaloth. Galu Arwen!" I shouted to her as I led four of them away from Frodo. I winded through the forest, passing trees with ease and speed. Silma's heart rate sped up as I pushed her even harder. She was used to hard riding, yes, but the fear of the Ringwraiths behind us fueled her adrenaline. She jumped over several fallen trees and dodged several boulders the decorated the forest floor. On one particular jump, she stumbled slightly, causing me to fall from the saddle. My boot was caught on the stirrup while I was dragged on the ground. Rocks cut though the leather jerkin I wore and leaves tangled themselves in my long hair. Damn Aragorn for taking it out of the braid. With a jerk of my body, I pulled myself up so I could at least make a grab for the stirrup. Silma sensed that I had fallen and sharply turned, giving me the advantage grabbing onto the horn of the saddle. A sharp pain erupted from my ankle as I tried changing my position; I knew it was probably twisted, and now was not the time for more injuries. Thankfully, the river was just ahead of us. I noticed Arwen still had Frodo in her clutches, but he looked even worse in the presence of the Nazgûl. I rode across, water splashing against us as I came closer to her. Fully across, Arwen had a cut on her cheek and looked exhausted.

"Give up the Halfling, She-Elf!" One of the Nazgûl spoke out, it's voice raspy and dark.

"If you want him," My voice rung out over the water, only pausing to glance at Arwen. "Then come and claim him!" All nine drew their swords and kicked their horses forward.

"NÎn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nÎn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!" Arwen's voice rang out into the air, and the waters of the river came swift and hard. They swift the Ringwraiths away, their shrieks drowned from the water.

"Frodo's fading Arwen, we must make haste to your father," My voice was tired and weak, but knowing her, she heard everything. We swiftly left the river, riding for nearly an hour before crossing the stone bridge and arriving in Rivendell. Lindir saw us approach and left immediately to bring Elrond to us. Arwen dismounted when her father approached, embracing her father before turning to hand him Frodo. He glanced at me quietly, nodding his thanks for accompanying his only daughter. I nodded my head in understanding before turning my attention to my horse. Her breathing was normal, and even with the hard riding she endured these past days, she didn't seem too fatigued. She could ride like that for another week before she became fatigued. I wasn't worried about her health, I was just worried about the other. I told Lindir to send horses to Aragorn and the Hobbits, as they probably were still left alone in the woods. He noticed my ankle, and helped me dismount Silma before turning to an elf to fetch the horses.

"Gi nathlam hí," He smiled at me before bowing and leaving me to tend to Silma. He knew I didn't appreciate others tending to my wounds or intruding on my space, and for that I was grateful. I slightly leaned on SIlma as I walked off to the stables, only after I gave Lindir a quick embrace. Silma softly nuzzled me as I led her to her normal stall, quickly unsaddling her before turning her loose in the pastures. I made my way to the healing halls, quickly healing my twisted ankle. Most of the Elves acknowledged me with kind words and short exchanges, as they were familiar with my presence here. I was welcomed to my room with a warm meal, a warm bath, and the open windows. The bed was still the same, white blankets with a green willow tree embroidered on it. My book by the unlit hearth was still in its same place, and the chairs by the table next to the open balcony still looked as if they were just freshly carved. The back looked like branches and leaves of a tree with a white cushion on the seat. The marble table had a cup of Elvish wine, a roll, salad, and my favorite lemon cake.

I was home.

* * *

Translation:

(All Elvish is in Sindarin unless I saw otherwise)

Silma, gwaem!- Starlight, let's go!

Athelas- Kingsfoil

Frodo, im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nÎn, tolo dan nan galad- Frodo, I am Arwen. I've come to help you. Hear my voice...come back to the light.

Dartho guin Beriain. Rych le ad tolthathon- Stay with the Hobbits, I will send horses for you.

Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im- I'm the faster rider, I'll take him.

Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hÎr, tûr gwaith nÎn beriatha hon- Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.

Andelu i ven- The road is too dangerous.

Boe de nestad- He (or she) needs healing. (Literal: It is necessary to heal him or her)

Be iest lin- As you wish.

Noro lim Asfaloth. Galu Arwen!- Ride fast Asfaloth. Good luck Arwen!

NÎn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nÎn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!- Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!

Gi nathlam hí- You are welcome here. (Literal: We welcome [familiar] you here)

* * *

A/N: WELL! That was a lot of Elvish to translate. XD

I'm planning on updating The Snow Lily later tonight or tomorrow. It's been a while since I've updated.

Thank you to everyone who's supported the story so far. It means a lot that you like it, and I hope you enjoy the chapters that follow. Reviews, questions, and constructive criticism are always welcome. I hope I continue to get feedback off of the story. Thank you so much for reading. I love you all.


	4. Innocent Moments

I sat on my balcony, watching the gray clouds cover the sky like snow covers the lush, green grass in winter. The sun began to disappear, though beams of light broke through the heavy darkness. Smoking my pipe, I contemplated the events that have taken place of the past few days. My worries of the halfing's and Estel plagued my mind, though I knew Glorfindel would find them. Hours passed before I heard Elrond approaching my door from the light corridor.

"Enter," I spoke from my seat right as Elrond's hand knocked on the light, oak door. I heard my friend chuckle from across the room as he quietly slipped into my domain. He gracefully walked to stand next to me, his light gray robes swaying softly from the movement. I looked up to watch his expression; somber and calm, he looked down at me with an unsuspected gratefulness.

"Hiril vuin, guren glassui. Arwen is safe because you rode with her. It has been a long time, mellon nîn." his hand grasped my shoulder lightly, a gesture of gratitude I openly accepted.

"It was no trouble riding with her. I knew the other Nazgûl were still out there, they constantly feel the lingering presence of the ring," I looked out over the clouded sky, contemplating. "It has been a long time, hasn't it? I've been meaning to visit, but…" my voice trailed off; I knew Elrond understood. My occupation is demanding, and I'm always thinking of it.

His hand tightened on my shoulder, a silent gesture I thankfully accepted. "You need not explain, I know your tasks. I came to notify you of the arrival of Estel and the other Hobbits. Also, I am currently in the midst of healing Frodo. His wounds are great, but nothing I can't help."

"He'll carry the scar for the rest of his life," I blurted out, not thinking of much else. Several things were running through my mind all at once. It was suffocating.

"Yes, he will," Elrond sighed, his hand falling to his side. "Come, let us visit Estel. I'm sure you're worried about him." he chuckled mercilessly before drifting off towards the door. I practically jumped from my chair and chased Elrond down the hall. The cheekiness of that Elf!

Eventually, I gave up my search for the Elven lord and sprinted to the garden. The sight I looked upon warmed my heart graciously. "Well, isn't this an adorable display?" Aragorn had Arwen wrapped in a tight embrace, his chin resting on her head while her cheek lay on his chest. They both turned to me, slight blushes splayed on their cheeks. I laughed at their embarrassment, but honestly found the scene rather endearing. They both walked towards me, their arms open. Soon, I was enveloped in a small group hug that was too surprising for me. Normally I wasn't one for physical contact (except for those stressful, oh so lonely nights, or if I'm too drunk for my own good at a hearty after war party), but this small contact with close friends was comforting. Slowly, we backed away from each other and let the simple silence settle.

"I've missed these small moments. I've been away far too long, performing my duties. It's finally nice to be among friends," my voice broke the silence as Aragorn wrapped an arm lazily around Arwen's waist.

"You've been away far too long Daeris. I've missed your presence in father's halls," Arwen smiled at me warmly as she gently broke away from Estel. "Now, it's time for me to fix your hair."

Aragorn burst into peals of laughter at my expression to her statement, and promptly I rushed away from the garden.

* * *

In the late evening, I arrived at the dining hall. Arwen had braided both sides of my hair around to the back, the rest of my locks loosely curled, reaching my lower back. She forced me to wear a soft, mint green dress, the bodice tight and the skirt flowing freely. The bodice had a silver embroidered Willow tree with silhouette white doves flying across the fabric, stopping at my heart. My shoulders were bare, revealing my smooth, pale skin. I worried that the back of the dress was too translucent and my scars would show, but Arwen reassured me that nothing would be revealed.

Approaching my seat next to Arwen, Elrond raised an eyebrow at my appearance. I subtly gestured to my friend and Elrond looked like he was trying to stifle his laughter. I glared at him long and hard before turning my attention to the other set of doors opening. Two little Hobbits, all clean and obviously hungry rushed over to hug me before turning their attention to the mass amount of food.

"What do you reckon we should eat first Merry?" Pippin excitedly looked over all the food, his hunger extremely evident. I honestly didn't think he could be THAT hungry, but he's proven me wrong.

"First, we should get a piece of everything. I won't wait for Sam to arrive, I'm loading my plate and digging in!" Merry raised his voice in happiness as he began graciously serving himself, Pippin soon following suit. Not a few seconds later Sam burst through the door, out of breath and red faced, but he held himself together long enough to grab a plate of food and begin eating with the rest of us. We all merrily chatted and ate, the atmosphere a lively one. Several Elves cast subtle glances towards me while the dining hall emitted laughter and music. It was odd to see me outside of my usual garb, so I expected it. What I didn't expect was the number of compliments I received from the Elves. Honestly!

After an hour or so of socializing with old friends and sharing a drink or two with some old war buddies, I retreated to my room. I grabbed my sleeping robes and made my way next door to the bathing chambers. Behind the light oak door carved with various nature designs, a stone pool filled with crystal clear water and water lilies was surrounded by white lit candles. There were walls surrounding the chamber except for the back wall, which had pillars leading out to the balcony. The pillars had deep green vines entwining with each other. The clouds had all but disappeared, leaving the dimming sunset to color the sky in tints of pinks, oranges and yellows. Along the walls of the chamber, there was a vanity table with various hygiene products. On the other side of the wall, a stone basin sink and toilet was stationed. Finally, beside one of the pillars, a full length mirror stood, awaiting to be looked upon. My personal bathroom; a comforting environment.

Sighing, I placed my bed robes on the bench next to the vanity. I undid my braids and walked over to the mirror. Untying my laces of the dresses bodice, I let the dress slip off my body. I stared at the image I saw. From under my right breast in a diagonal line across my stomach to my left hip bone, a thick, milky white scar decorated my body. Where my belly button is, another scar trailed to the middle of my back, losing itself in the other scars. I don't even remember how many scars littered my once perfect back. Too many battles have ruined my once glorious body. Not even some of Elrond's stronger elixirs could fade the scars away. I turned my attention away from my midsection and trailed down my legs. Scars from harsh journey's and from riding Silma too hard now permanently stained my skin. I had given up trying to be a perfect immortal when I entered battle. I knew there were too many outcomes to know if I would survive the next battle. That's the life of a soldier; you live for nothing, and you die for something.

Shaking my head to rid me of the thoughts, I silently slipped into the large pool and emptied a sweet smelling oil into the water. I calmed my thoughts and watched the setting sun, letting the oil soak into my skin.

"I see you're relaxed. That's good, you've been too caught up in your original duties to have some time to digest what's happening around you," a light voice interrupted the silence in the bath chamber. I smiled in recognition as to who it was. Bellethiel.

"Yes, it's finally nice to be home and relax. I've been burdened with missions far too long. It's nice to see you Bellethiel," I spoke with honest sincerity. I turned from my place to look at the young elleth who entered my chamber. Her long, blonde locks stopped just at the middle of her back. In her hair was a dark ebony pin with various flowers carved into it. Her dark green eyes looked into my own gray ones. She was a petite little thing, but stealthy when you needed something. She walked over and knelt behind me, taking my wet chestnut locks into her hands to wash. She massaged my scalp for several minutes before dunking my head in the water and finally helping me stand from the pool. Bellethiel was used to seeing me naked, seeing my various scars that littered my body. I was used to her seeing me at my worst, and was no longer blushing from her gaze. She wrapped me in a towel and enveloped me in a tight hug. We were close friends ever since my first visit to Rivendell. She was my second closest female friend, besides Arwen.

"What took you so long to come back home? All of us have missed your presence, Glorfindel especially," she giggled at my stiffness when she mentioned Glorfindel.

"As if that matters. I have important matters to attend to. While I can and will spend some time with my old friend, I have more, deeply concerning things to attend to. Something stirs…Something that hasn't been awaken in many long years," my voice trailed off, and Bellethiel caught on quickly; it was something that shouldn't be spoken so carelessly of.

"Well, no matter. Come, you should be off to bed. Too long without a good rest will be the death of you," she jokingly rubbed the bags under my eyes. In a flash I had thrown my towel in her face and dashed over to my bed robes. They were a gray silk with black embroidered patterns that swirled and collided with each other. I quickly slid them on before looping my arm with Bellethiel's and sauntered off towards my bedroom. Noticing that she had lit the fireplace and placed my favorite book with a hot cup of tea on the nightstand next to my bed, I tightly embraced her and made my way over to the warm bed. Oh! How long it's been since I've sunk into the silken sheets. "Here, I know you can't sleep without a little tea and your favorite book. Besides, I need to brush out your hair and braid it before you sleep. Don't need you waking up with a rats nest in the morning."

"It was ONE time. Must you always bring it up?" I groaned as I reached over to grab my lemon honey tea.

"Yes well, you should have at least bound it before attending to your 'guest'," she smirked at me before running the silver hairbrush through my thin hair. "By the way, was he good?"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my sweet, innocent elleth would ask if my bed partner was good! I understand (from what the other Elves told me) that it sounded like I was being treated like a queen, but for HER to ask me without any hesitation, that struck me as odd…and amusing. "Well," I cleared my throat rather awkwardly. "What's gotten into you? Finally lose your flower, did you?"

She grinned ear to ear, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted when the door to my room was shoved open, revealing a rather worn out looking Aragorn.

"What is it Estel? What has you so flustered?" I gently rose from my bed, Bellethiel lowering her head for respect to my guest.

"It's Gandalf, h-he's back!"

I only stood still long enough to listen to what Estel said before I practically flew from my room, my robes flowing like the wind behind me. I ran down the steps of the great hall before I came face to face with the old man himself. His gray beard looked a bit longer than I remembered, but his eyes still showed that mischievous, grandfatherly wisdom. He had a cut or two on his wrinkled face, and his clothes looked a little tattered, but he was here. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Translation:

(All Elvish is in Sindarin unless I say otherwise)

Hiril vuin, guren glassui- My lady, thank you from my heart* (*Literal: My heart is glad)

mellon nîn- My friend

Bellethiel- strong one [the name Brianna is Bellethiel in Sindarin]

* * *

A/N: Well Chapter 4 is up and running! I've been busy, but I FINALLY found sometime to update my fanfics. I'll be updating The Snow Lily pretty soon, maybe Thursday or Friday. Either way, you won't have to wait long. I promise this time. Thanks again for all the support I'm getting. It means a lot to me that you guys take time to read my stuff, and it's helping me a lot in English class too. I love you all so much! I'll update soon.


End file.
